Fearless Leader
Fearless Leader is a fictional character and the principal/recurring antagonist in the 1959–64 animated television series Rocky and His Friends and'' The Bullwinkle Show'', both shows often collectively referred to as Rocky and Bullwinkle. He was voiced by Bill Scott. In the feature film The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle, Fearless Leader is the main antagonist. Character overview Fearless Leader is the dictator of the fictional country Pottsylvania, and the employer of the inept government agents Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale. He could always be found in his underground hideout, "Central Control." However, it seems possible that he did answer to one man himself: the diminutive Mr. Big. Mr. Big appears in two storylines of the series, "Upsidaisium" and "Metal Munching Moon Mice." This is the Enemy (Koehler/Ancona, 1942): possible basis for character appearance. As Mr. Big's overall role is only speculated, it is unknown whether Fearless Leader or Mr. Big is the head of Pottsylvania. Personality As expected from his given position and name, Fearless Leader is a strict, ruthless character, and often harshly criticizes the incompetence of his main minion Boris. He is distrustful of his own government employees, and is known to carry the Pottsylvania treasury with him wherever he goes. Despite this, he is rather patriotic, at one point singing the national anthem of Pottsylvania, and in the Goof Gas story arc his motive is revealed to be that since Pottsylvania has no culture, arts, or resources to export, they will simply export their meanness by declaring war without telling anyone. Appearance He is usually shown with a long scar on his cheek and sharp, carnivorous teeth. Although Pottsylvania's chief spies are given ersatz Russian accents, Fearless Leader's accent seems more in keeping with the German stereotype. He uses some German such as "Achtung" and "Schweinhund," typical of German stereotypes in film and TV. In other media *Fearless Leader appears in two live-action films: he is portrayed by Christopher Neame in Boris and Natasha: The Movie (1992) and by Robert De Niro in The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000). *Fearless Leader was also the background picture seen hanging on the wall in the old newspaper cartoon, "Grin and Bear It" by Lichty, whenever the Kremlin or politburo was being lampooned. *In Jamie Gilson's book 4B Goes Wild, the strict, no-nonsense headmistress of the elementary school is called that behind her back. When the protagonist, Hobie Hanson, wins a lunch date with the headmistress in a raffle, his friends tease him as to "When are you going to eat with Fearless Leader?" *Fearless Leader appears in the short film Rocky and Bullwinkle, which was released with Mr. Peabody and Sherman on Blu-ray 3D on October 14, 2014, in which he was voiced by Thomas Lennon. Trivia *His sharply-angled features closely resemble those from an anti-Nazi propaganda poster circulated during World War II *When Fearless Leader gets sent flying out of the studio in the climax of the film, the color streak he makes is blue (his suit), Boris's was white (his skin), and Natasha's was red (her dress), the colors of the American flag. * In early episodes, a very different, larger character was seen speaking with Boris over the radio and being referred to as Fearless Leader. In the earlier episodes, many mistook this man for Fearless Leader as he had the same voice, and was the one Boris communicated with over the radio. It wasn't until Boris went back to Pottsylvania that Fearless Leader's true appearance was revealed. It's unknown if this was initially intended to be Fearless Leader, or simply a misunderstanding. *According to the 2014 short, he wanted to kill Rocky and Bullwinkly to mount their heads and add them to his collection, as a Moose and a Squirrel are the only two animals missing. Gallery Fearless Leader 300.gif Fearlessproto.PNG e0a13a2ad3969d164e21565b4fd262a7.jpg bullwinkle1mm.jpg rocky-and-bullwinkle-2.jpg 22499.jpg 22499.jpg CGI-Fearless-Leader.png Videos Fearless leader Rocky Stops A Missile Attack! ROCKY & BULLWINKLE Are you talking to me? The Adventures Of Rocky & Bullwinkle 2000 Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle Characters Category:Males Category:Humans